


Moonlit Melee

by Nomad_Dash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Pegging, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Size Queen Hubert, Trans Dedue Molinaro, Ultra Rarepair Big Bang (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: “Now let me show you how strong I am.” The words were strong and intimidating, and part of Dedue realized that he was allowing himself to be far more cocky than he normally showed, but he was not about to stand there and allow himself to be insulted when Hubert wasn’t on any superior high ground also being a “loser.”Dedue didn’t want to admit that he was being riled up, but the faint smirk that pulled at Hubert’s thin lips showed that the mage knew of his effect. A lull of silence fell on them, Dedue keeping his axe raised and pointed at him, waiting for his response.The tension broke with a click of a heel, Hubert stepping closer with his mind made up. “Fine. Show me what you got.”
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: 2020 Ultra Rarepair Big Bang





	Moonlit Melee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there gamers! I took part in the Ultra Rare Pair Big Bang and it was a blast! I got to work with two artists for this, and they will be linked down below! 
> 
> Partners credit: Hobo (@hobovampire) and Jojo (@J02ukes). 
> 
> Both Dedue and Hubert are of age (18) and consenting adults. Dedue is trans in this fic, but I don’t explicitly state what he has down there, just that he is using a strap. I’m not trans, I am non-binary, so even though I wanted to write trans Dedue I found it best to not use certain terms that might push away some readers. This way, hopefully, it’ll be enjoyable for everyone ahaaa. Now let's get horny baeby B)

“And the winner of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion is…”

The pause was rather unnecessary, yet Seteth still allowed his voice to lull anyway. The answer was obvious given who was still standing, metaphorically, “alive” on the battlefield, yet the winners in question still waited with baited breath for the words of confirmation.

“... the Golden Deer house!” 

Said class erupted in cheers and joy, the few “downed” students coming forward from the sidelines to celebrate too. Praise came from all of them, loud enough for every student on the field to hear, until praise started to focus mainly on Hilda.

Dedue wasn’t surprised at all, the lazy lady proved she had muscles hidden underneath her uniform and knew how to swing that strength around behind her axe. She was the one that knocked him out of battle, after a burst of flame from Lorenz weakened him greatly -credit where it was due. The heavy swing of her wooden training axe would no doubt cause a bruise to bloom where it landed hard against his shoulder. At the least, he didn’t get the worst injury in this mock battle.

Ignatz got a nasty cut from one of Annette’s gusts of wind -who promptly apologized after the cut appeared on his leg since she was still learning how to control it, and tried to heal him then and there before being scolded by Seteth for trying to heal an enemy. In his own class, Sylvain and Ingrid got a few bumps and bruises, Felix was promptly ignoring a small, bleeding cut on his face as he brushed off Mercedes pressing to mend it. She was alright, at least as far as he could tell. Annette was spared too. Dedue saw Ashe fixing his pant leg over some bandages wrapped around his shin, and for Dimitri…

He wasn’t here.

He was over by the Black Eagles house, fretting and loitering about, testing patiences to ease his own guilt and to make up for the carnage he accidentally caused. 

It may be dramatic, but Dimitri was acting like it was the end of the world. During the battle, Dimitri got into a stance to protect himself from a blast of magic from Edelgard’s right hand man: Hubert von Vestra.

Dedue could only watch from the sidelines, not in the position to help his lord even if this wasn’t a “life on the line” sort of real battle. Dimitri handled Hubert’s attack as well as one could, which meant he gritted his teeth at the singe of pain, but remained on his feet. He readied his spear, counter attack incoming with his Crest activated.

There was no way Dedue could see the full extent of what happened, but what he did see was that the training spear broke in half against Hubert’s ribs. Dedue could see Dimitri’s face fall with realization with what he did. Hubert’s face was hidden by his hair.

To his credit, he hid his pain well as he said something to Dimitri before staggering off the battlefield, holding his side closely. Dedue focused back on the battle after that, not seeing the need to care about enemies already off the field. 

But now, the battle had concluded, and the dead were reuniting with the living to regroup and discuss what happened in order to prepare for a real battle. Dedue was no longer focusing on other classes and instead on the Professor’s teachings, but Dimitri was still distant. It was him that noticed Hubert had collapsed and he immediately rushed over to help right away. From here, Dedue could tell that he was getting in the way more than anything.

Dedue rolled his injured shoulder, hiding his wince as he mentally guessed how large the bruise would be before he started to head that way. He needed to retrieve his lord, because if Linhardt or Manuela didn’t push him away from their healing, Hubert would somehow find the strength and most definitely will. He was not stopped in the walk over, he wasn’t even noticed by anyone in this circle until he placed his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder and made him jump more violently than intended. He dropped his hand away immediately.

“Dedue!” Dimitri started, making a few people realize he was there. No one paid him much acknowledgment, not like he was looking for it, and their focus went back onto Hubert. Dedue didn’t spare a glance over himself to see how much damage was done, only keeping his attention on Dimitri as he continued to speak. “I’ll join up with the class in a second. I need-”

“There are enough hands here that are able to take him to the infirmary, your Highness.” Dedue hated to interrupt him, but it was best to pull him away as soon as possible and that included before he could babble some excuse out. “It would be best to step away.”

Dimitri looked at him unconvinced and spared a look back at Edelgard, expecting her to be on his side. Instead, she smiled a softly little thing and told him what he needed to hear. “We have this covered, Dimitri. You do not need to fret over Hubert, he will come back from this in no time.”

Dimitri may have missed the scowl Hubert wore, but Dedue didn’t and their eyes met. Neither man said anything verbally, but the silent conversation showed that Dedue was pitying Hubert, and he would not fight a weakened man who was downed and bleeding. The interaction only lasted a second before Dimitri faced Hubert again, and the mage’s expression quickly morphed into neutral contempt. 

“Alright, but if you need anything, I will not hesitate to get it as quick as I can.” It was a promise that was not needed. A favor not asked nor would be taken.

“I will be fine.” Hubert’s response was measured, either to hide the pain or to keep the minimum level of respect needed, Dedue couldn’t tell.

Dedue was able to pull Dimitri away after that and he saw Edelgard mouth a quick “thank you” his way. He responded with a quick nod before turning around, making sure Dimitri stayed by his side and not trying to turn back around to clutter the scene. 

They stepped away from the Black Eagles class, returning back with their own as light conversation was made. “I don’t think he accepted the apology.” Dimitri started.

Very astute. Very oblivious. Dedue doubted Hubert ever would. “It was an accident. Whether he believes that or not is up to him. You apologized, and we all know you wouldn’t do that to another student intentionally.”

Dimitri’s smile was weak, but the encouraging words from Dedue were helping his mood somewhat. “I know… but I still feel horrible about it.”

Dedue thought that would be the end of it. 

He was still hearing about it a week later. 

It wasn’t like they crossed paths often, but he would still see Hubert lurking in the shadows somewhere around the monastery, but lately he has not. A report from Edelgard told of broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder -which made Dimitri feel even worse because he didn’t even think he hit Hubert’s shoulder. 

Dimitri wasn’t sulking, he would say when Dedue asked, but he was banned from the infirmary for the time being.

Dedue was eating his meal with Dimitri to his left, an amicable silence between them as they did their best to ignore the sounds of Golden Deer still cheering. Even now, they still hadn’t let their victory go, and maybe that was another reason why Dimitri was constantly reminded of his little accident. For the most part, Dedue was at peace as he ate, Dimitri being as close to the same mindset as he could be. 

When Dimitri was halfway through with his meal, he spared a look over at him, trying to be subtle, yet, unknowingly, failing miserably. “So… you cook, right?”

Dedue looked over just in time to see the wince before Dimitri was able to school the expression off his face. So even he knew that that was a horrible icebreaker to ask whatever it was that he wanted. He decided to spare him instead of tease. “Yes. Do you want me to make you something?”

“No, no… well, yes -but not for me.”

Instead of sighing, knowing exactly where this was going, Dedue offered a faint smile. “Your Highness, I do not think Hubert would appreciate my cooking, no matter how delicious it may be.”

Dimitri laughed lightly after swallowing his bite of food. “Yeah, probably.” Dedue thought that would be the end of it, the idea not working silently agreed upon, until a few moments later. “I wonder what kind of foods Hubert likes. What flavors and what not.”

_ Fucking nothing,  _ Dedue wanted to muse, but he managed to keep it to himself. He was often assigned stable duty with Sylvain, constantly running into Ferdinand and Lorenz there as he completed his work and they tended to their horses. He’s heard many stories Ferdinand traded with his friend picking on Hubert’s eating habits, which, if he recalled, consisted of raw meat and coffee. Dedue had better things to do than slap a steak in Hubert's direction. This time, Dedue couldn’t stop himself from sighing. “I can make him some simple baked goods if that will help appease you.” He already knew they would be trashed if he could somehow pass them off into Hubert’s hands to begin with.

Dimitri’s smile showed that it would, in fact, appease him greatly.

And so, since he couldn’t lie to his lord and just say he did it and say they were rejected, Dedue adorned his apron and started to bake later that day. He thought over all the recipes he knew, even looking at a few that were written down in the kitchen before deciding on something that shouldn’t be too sweet. He knew how this confrontation would go based on gut feeling alone, but telling Dimitri about it wouldn’t help just like he wouldn’t say  _ I told you so  _ afterwards.

Dedue made a baker’s dozen of strawberry tarts for Hubert, a few to have for himself, and the rest to share with his classmates if he knew what common courtesy was and how to act on it. That was also if the tarts made it that far before some untimely demise. It may be pessimistic to think his generosity was for nothing, but Dedue’s expectations were low.

He didn’t bother with his usual fanfare of making sure the basket of goodies was wrapped up in a beautiful bow. They were in a simple basket for easy transport, wrapped in a simpler cloth to make sure they stayed fresh, and that was about it. He sighed to himself as he cleaned off his hands and pulled off his apron before moving to deliver the treats and the little message.

Thirteen tarts became twelve. Flayn convinced him to give her one, probably so easily because he didn’t tell her who they were originally going to. He didn’t see it as a loss; her happy hums and praise at the fresh strawberry flavor really improved his mood. Their little meetup ended with Flayn asking to help him make these sometime before they both continued on their way. 

When he came in front of the infirmary, he gave the door a quick set of knocks out of decency, wanting to give a warning before he allowed himself inside. 

“Who is it.” Came Hubert’s quick demand, voice sharp from inside, already annoyed.

A horrible start if Dedue had to judge. He opened the door just slightly to allow his voice in easier. “It’s Dedue.”

A pause; nothing being said. Dedue decided to take that as an  _ “okay”  _ enough to enter so he could get this over with faster. He pushed the door open to let himself inside, easily spotting where Hubert was in the room.

He sat on one of the infirmary beds, back to the door and looking over his shoulder at his sudden, unwanted visitor. His uniform jacket was roomed, left somewhere in the room and Dedue was not going to look for it. His bare back was exposed, only partially covered by bandages that wrapped over one of his shoulders before covering most of his lean midsection. Hubert quickly covered his body with a button up he pulled back over his shoulders from where it pooled by his elbows. “It was left unsaid that this little loophole wasn’t allowed either.” Hubert scolded him in reference to the Dimitri ban.

“I agree.” Dedue offered as he stepped closer. His lord was persistent, but doing this should be the end of it. It was left unsaid too.

If Hubert was surprised by the agreement, he didn’t show it as he deflected his interest from chiding to the basket in Dedue’s hands. “What is that?” 

“My Lord still feels remorse for the unintentional harm he caused. This,” The basket was lifted slightly in reference, cloth pulled back to show off the treats, “is another apology attempt.”

Hubert huffed, a small wrinkle forming on his nose. “Tell your lord he needs to learn how to move on. I do not need sweets to make me feel better.”

Undisturbed, Dedue continued forward until he was standing in front of Hubert, forcing the basket onto him by placing it down on the bedside table. “Then share them with your classmates.” Hubert was eyeing them in a way Dedue could only read as suspicion. How cruel of him not to trust his baking, but it got Dedue to say a little more to get everything out before he could leave. “They are strawberry filled. I made them, so they are edible. Flyan ate one, and she is still walking.” Edible, not poisonous, what more could one ask for?

Dedue waited for a response either to that or to tell him to leave already, but neither came. Hubert finally looked up at him, ever present glare still on his face, sour attitude never leaving in the slightest. “How noble of him, but his worry is misplaced. He should focus on his own weakness and I will work on mine. If that is all, then I would prefer to lick my wounds in private.”

It was as close enough to acceptance of the apology as Dimitri was going to get, so Dedue was not going to press for more and force himself to stay here longer. He nodded his head. “Very well.” 

It was all that needed to be said, and the faint shift of Hubert's shoulders showed that he had the same thought in mind. The room was filled with silence after that, but different thoughts bubbled at Dedue’s throat as he started to make his leave. He thought about telling Hubert to hea; well, to have a safe rest of recovery, and he’s sorry for Dimitri’s persistence but he should take it as appreciation and concern for his well being. 

He looked over his shoulder as he was back to the door, thinking about which of these things to say as parting words when he saw Hubert’s back was still to him. He was reaching towards the basket, struggling a bit before he was able to take one tart in hand and bring it to himself.

Dedue ended up saying none of those things as he softly closed the door behind him once he was back in the halls. 

~!~

Dimitri stopped asking about Hubert after Dedue’s report, not seeming completely content, but he accepted the circumstances with a deep breath, an  _ okay,  _ and didn’t send Dedue to check on him again. Once more Dedue thought that would be the end of it, but not much seemed to be going his way when Hubert became the subject of the matter.

Another set of days passed and from each main member of the Black Eagles house, he heard some form of praise for his tarts. It ranged from loud, booming compliments from Caspar all the way down to subtle and lowkey in the form of a short letter slipped under his door one late night signed by Bernadetta. Nothing came from Hubert, even though he was now out of the infirmary. He didn’t really mind, and with each compliment Dedue would gently smile to whoever (or to himself, in the case with Bernadetta) and thank them for the kind words.

Every now and then he would catch Hubert looking at him, and sometimes he felt it was almost intentional how he wanted Dedue to feel the weight of his stare. He could never make eye contact long enough to silently ask what he wanted; the questions Dedue used to have had long since left his mind as he figured his interaction with Hubert would be done with. 

Yet, that was never the case.

Dedue knew asking for complete privacy in the training grounds was impossible since they were open to everyone, but the set of eyes on him was ever so persistent as he worked on his form and efficiency. They watched his body move, admiring each muscle stretch and flex within his thin training tunic with each swing of his axe.

It was hard to take the staring as some sort of compliment or admiration, whether it be for his form, his concentration, or his body as they hadn’t said a single word since sitting down some odd minutes ago. Finally, Dedue had enough. He lowered his axe and turned around, seeing that the person who decided to watch him work uninvited was Hilda. 

She was sitting on the nearby bench, elbows supported on her knees to hold her head in her hands. When she noticed that Dedue finally looked at her, she kicked her legs out in front of her and leaned back, hands now supporting her on the bench. “Ah, are you done training? I need a huge favor from you.”

No, he wasn’t done, and he didn’t trust that tone of voice either. Far too sweet and sugary to be innocent -and she almost never was. This favor of her was making him cautiously curious, although he did have a feeling some form of work was going to be pushed onto him, but what it could be currently was a mystery. “What do you need?”

Up on her feet, she smiled way too cutely as she made her way closer to him, folding her hands in front of her with dainty grace once close enough. “Great, thank you!” She started, and Dedue’s frown pulled lightly at the corners of his lips because he did not agree to anything yet. The thanks was misplaced. “I need you to train with Hubert. He wants me to show him my secrets to winning the battle last month, but my secret is that I don’t want to do it.”

“If he wants to train with you, then I do not think he will accept me taking your place.” He would have asked for him instead, which he sure hasn’t heard anything about this training session until now. He doubted Hubert would see him as a subtle replacement. “Why not Caspar, or Raphael?”

Hilda pouted at the names. “Raphael said he didn’t want to do it! I teased him for being too scared of Hubert, but then he excused it was way too soon after he ate to suddenly train like that. I didn’t even wait until the last second with him! He could let his food digest and then train, but whatever.” She paused to groan. “Hubert didn’t want Caspar either, he wanted me, but he’s going to get you.” She tapped her finger against his chest in reference, dragging Dedue’s attention down to frown at it.

This sounded like it wouldn’t work out in any way Hilda imagined it in her head. “I think you should train with him.”

Unsurprisingly, it was not what she wanted to hear. Hilda groaned again as she slumped out of her perfect posture. “Okay, you got me. He wants to do it tonight, but Mondays are my date nights! I agreed because I felt bad for him losing the battle so horribly, but I can’t ditch out on my cute babe now! It would break my little heart!” She clutched her chest dramatically, and it was hard to tell how much of her story was true or not.

Dedue did not have the pity for her that she wanted, but he had a feeling he would be going in circles if he kept trying to deny her desires. He sighed deeply, unwillingly giving in. “Fine, but I doubt we will train.”

Hilda’s eyebrow quirked up. “Oh? You’ll be doing something else? Well, don’t let me stop you two.”

If he didn’t like her tone beforehand, he really didn’t like what she was trying to hint at. “That’s not what-”

“Thanks Dedue! I owe you big time.” She cut him off with a hearty pat to his shoulders. It was heavy with strength, but his wounds have long since healed and didn’t cause any additional pain. “You know, it’s actually perfect that I found you here, because he’ll be arriving in, like, ten minutes or so.” She started to walk away, a hop in her step as she successfully passed her responsibility off to someone else. “You two kids have fun, I have a date to go to if you wanna wish me luck.” Hilda looked over her shoulder to give him a wink.

Exhausting. Tiring and exhausting, and now he wanted to be done with his training session. “I… good luck.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet Dedue. You really saved me, I’m in a very committed relationship with my bed after all.”

Dedue could do nothing but watch her go, leaving him properly alone in the training grounds minus a bored set of guards standing by the doors. They hardly said or did much, feeling more like statues than normal people. The only time he’s heard of them speaking was when Felix complained about a curfew when they told him he was staying too late.

If he remembered what that curfew was correctly, this training session would last about… an hour an half if he had the right current time in mind. The lack of windows made it hard to read the position of the rising moon. He supposed he could ask the aforementioned guards, but now he had to prepare for Hubert coming.

He ended up not saying a word as he made his way over to the bench to sit down, training axe going next to his side. A deep breath left him as he tried to relax, wanting to keep himself calm and cool for however this interaction would play out. The hem of his tunic was grabbed for him to lift and start patting away the sweat that was beading on his forehead and neck. Yeah, leaving and going to his own bed sounded really nice.

A cough to catch his attention or to clear a throat, Dedue wasn’t sure. He looked up towards the guards to see if it was one of them, only to notice Hubert was standing between them from where he entered the training ground. Dedue kept his shirt up, the cold air helping him cool off from his exertion as he offered a short greeting. “You’re here early.”

“What are you doing here.” 

Already a horrible start as Hubert did not sound happy at all. Dedue let his tunic fall naturally on his body again as he shifted on the bench to get more comfortable. “Hilda passed you off to me. This shouldn’t surprise you.”

A tick formed at the corner of Hubert’s mouth, his own annoyance far more obvious than Dedue’s own. It wasn’t surprising, but what partially was is that she not only brushed off him, but his thinly veiled threats of what would happen if she didn’t train him. She was too carefree for Hubert’s liking, but he could not do anything about it without too much suspicion. The alibi of just simply being “Hubert” would not work in his favor. With a faint huff, Hubert turned on his heels to leave.

Dedue caught him with his voice after he only managed to take a few steps away. “I thought you wanted to train?”

Hubert stopped in his spot and spared him a look over his shoulder, peering at him in his unique, Hubert way of things those not of use to Edelgard were below him. “Yes, but not with you. Hilda is strong if not flippant. If she is not here then I have no reason to be around either.”

“Do you not consider me strong?” Dedue challenged back, eyes narrowing faintly. He would not let Hubert crawl under his skin like the rat he was, but he also was not about to let him belittle him.

Hubert still did not bother turning around to face him properly. “You did not win the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. I do not care to hear a loser’s remarks.”

“Neither did you.” Now, Dedue’s own glare was far more prominent. He titled his head down slightly with a cock to his chin, sizing up Hubert’s small frame and already planning out how well this training session would go down if Hubert did take him up on the offer. He was going to do what he could to make sure he did; now he had something to prove to help him fight a little harder. His words were low, calculated and measured.

With a slow turn, Hubert faced him and mimicked the gesture of sizing Dedue up, although he was much more subtle. His look over didn’t last long once Dedue lifted his training axe and pointed it at him.

“Now let me show you how strong I am.” The words were strong and intimidating, and part of Dedue realized that he was allowing himself to be far more cocky than he normally showed, but he was not about to stand there and allow himself to be insulted when Hubert wasn’t on any superior high ground also being a “loser.”

Dedue didn’t want to admit that he was being riled up, but the faint smirk that pulled at Hubert’s thin lips showed that the mage knew of his effect. A lull of silence fell on them, Dedue keeping his axe raised and pointed at him, waiting for his response.

The tension broke with a click of a heel, Hubert stepping closer with his mind made up. “Fine. Show me what you got.” He looked over the options of training weapons before settling on a well loved lance. It looked like it was about to break at any second, but then again Dedue’s own axe wasn’t off any better. 

Dedue pulled his body into a more relaxed fighting position, waiting for Hubert to follow suit a few feet away from him. He did not bother staying light on his feet like Dedue has seen other lance users did, opting to stay still as he waited for the perfect opening to move and attack. Dedue wasn’t sure if the stillness was from inexperience or a tactic.

The stillness in Hubert did not last long as he suddenly moved forward, lunging the blunt, wooden tip forward and what he thought was an opening, but Dedue was quick to show he thought wrong. For such a large man, he dodged the move with grace and practice, and thought he found an opening to attack.

Hubert’s form could be questionable at best, but he knew how to move his body, dodging what attacks came and trying to recuperate with his own. It didn’t take long for Dedue to notice that Hubert truly did prefer his magic to melee attacks, and it took even less time to notice that even though he was hiding his preferences well with confidence in each swing, Hubert wasn’t all that knowledgeable about lancemanship. 

Now Dedue was looking for something else in Hubert, not just his attacks or dodges, but the perfect time to swing in and dislodge his weapon from his grip. For Dedue, this was not a normal training session, this was going to show how strong he was -that the Blue Lions should have won that battle on that day. 

It wasn’t often Dedue let his strength flare and show off, he didn’t really need to besides in battle -but it was not like he was showing off then either, just trying to protect and survive against whatever lowly thieves they were supposed to deal with. No, now it was time to show off out of spite, and he was sure it would be very easy to overpower someone like Hubert. He’s seen him shirtless, seen what little muscle laid underneath his pale skin and saw the points of his vertebrate stick out. He’s even seen that the right side of his ribs protrudes more than his left. Dedue wasn’t sure why he remembered such a minute detail, but he was not about to let it distract him.

But even though he thought that, the tip of the spear came closer to his face than he wanted, and the subtle, victorious smirk that Hubert wore made a fire flare up in Dedue from the pit of his stomach. That was not the win Hubert thought it was, and Dedue found his opening to prove as such. His axe swung upwards with hefty strength, the block resembling a blade knocking into Hubert’s wrist and making him loosen his grip on the spear. It tumbled to the ground in a loud rattle of wood on stone, but neither student gave it a second glance.

Dedue’s axe fell to the ground too, no longer needed as this fight was won. Now, he was just proving a point, rubbing salt into the wound, but as he shoved Hubert against the wall with a check from his shoulder, pinning him in place with his hands against the wall on either side of his head, it was hard to remember what he was trying to prove. 

They shared the same breath as they gasped in what air they could into their exerted lungs, sweat sticking hair to their foreheads, yet somehow Hubert’s other eye still managed to stay hidden. Dedue wasn’t sure what possessed him to want to reach out and push the hair out of the way, but he resisted the urge by clenching his hands into fists against the wall. Finally, he remembered what point he was trying to make, and as he wetted his lips with a deft drag of his tongue, he decided to focus on Hubert’s reddened face instead of the way his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.

“Do I need to prove anything else to you, Vestra?” He bit, eyes focusing a steady glare on the space right between Hubert’s eyes. The sweat slick strand sticking to the side of Hubert’s nose was curled up towards his eye and he wondered if he felt it when he blinked up at him. Dedue’s fists tightened a little more against the wall, once again fighting to reach out.

Hubert refused to back down by looking away, but the time it took for him to answer was far longer than normal. Neither moved from their position as Hubert swallowed once again. “No… you have made your point quite clear.”

Dedue slowly nodded his head once. “Good.”

They did not move. Dedue couldn’t tell what rooted him to the spot. It was nothing physical as Hubert’s hands still laid to his side, palms against the wall too. He decided to opt it up to waiting for another response, it was the best explanation he could think of. 

A cough was what broke them apart, both of them snapping their attention over to one of the guards that was stationed to watch the training grounds. The knight’s face was hidden by their helmet, but it was easy to tell they were a bit embarrassed by the shift in their body weight as they lowered their arm back to their side. Finally, Dedue took a few steps back, bringing his hands still in fists to his side.

Hubert stayed against the wall as if he was still pinned, and Dedue decided to not wonder when the first few top buttons of his white shirt came undone. With a quick look down at himself, he wasn’t sure to feel better or worse that he too lost a few buttons. They really did give it their all, he supposed.

Something on the floor must have caught Hubert’s attention as his gaze shifted to the right, and whatever it was finally prompted him to move. He leaned down, picking the item of interest off the ground before straightening again. The item in his hand was handed out to Dedue, and after a moment too long he realized it was his hair tie.

“You were not who I had in mind,” Hubert started as he watched Dedue reach behind him, finally realizing his hair was out of the short tie as he felt the white locks against his neck, “but you will suffice.” 

Dedue was back to glaring at him. “Am I going to have to pin you with your face against the ground to admit I’m stronger than you expected?”

As soon as it came out of his mouth, he didn’t know why he said it. The spark that passed between them was strong, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, pushing against his hand as he tied his hair up again. The red on Hubert’s face did not leave, and it was hard to blame the sudden warmth of his own face from the heat of training. Hubert stared with his visible eye wide, thin lips parted for only a second before he schooled his expression,

The smirk Hubert wore hinted at something else besides smugness. “If you want to hear vacant praise so badly, you will have to try harder next time.”

A suggestion to train again.

Against better judgment, Dedue accepted with a curt nod of his head.

Same day, same time next week. 

The week continued on as if nothing had changed. Dedue continued on with his studies, his training, everything as if it was all normal, but of course it wasn’t. Even though he was still excelling in his usual activities, his mind wandered more than it had in the past. He was thankful no one pointed it out, but he wasn’t sure if it was because he was hiding it well, or he was thinking too hard to hide it. Dedue has learned he doesn’t wear the most… approachable of expressions when he’s lost in thought.

It’s not his fault, it’s Hubert’s. The training session still played in his head, constantly on repeat any moment he’s granted a brief moment of peace. Never in the past had he possessed the desire to brush the hair out of his training partner’s eyes, so what changed now? It didn’t make sense to him, and part of him wondered if he just did it back then, would things be a little more clear and easier to understand.

The irrational side of his brain suggested that Hubert cast a spell on him, making him become enthralled in such a subtle way, he wouldn’t be all that aware of it at the time. He quickly remembered that Hubert’s hands were busy holding his training weapon to cast such a thing -not to mention how ridiculous the thought was to begin with. Dedue quickly squashed the suggestion, not sure what Hubert would have to gain with a spell like that -much less if such a thing existed in the first place. He didn’t know magic.

Such a spell would be a waste of resources anyway. Hubert had already caught his attention; Dedue has become hyper aware whenever Hubert was in the same area. It wasn’t because he felt the eyes on him, no, since almost always Dedue would meet Hubert’s gaze the same time the mage looked up. It would never last long, and Dedue didn’t know how he felt about that before they were pulled away.

They never got to talk about it, never had the chance to meet up outside of the schedule. Leaving only their training day as the time for any sort of meeting. Dedue arrived first, a good fifteen minutes early. He was always punctual. Hubert was too, leaving Dedue alone in the training grounds for only a few moments before showing up. If this extra time before schedule was supposed to be for talking about what the looks meant, it never happened.

Talk stayed strictly on training. Hubert was the one who controlled the topic to keep it on point, and Dedue decided to give him such a power. Maybe it was only him overthinking things like impulsive intrusions and lingering gazes.

The belittling comments from last time did not make a reappearance this training session, as Hubert was far more attentive this time. He showed an interest in learning from Dedue, and took any and every suggestion to heart. Now Dedue really thought the tensions from last time were all in his head, as miffed as he was by it.

Wait… no, no it was a good thing to not have any tension between them. They were two training partners, nothing more.

Lance clashed with axe, and with each solid thunk of wood against wood, Dedue saw minute improvement. Mistakes were still made, that preference for distance magic still showing as Hubert wished to fight passively, but Dedue forced forced him into more aggressiveness. Sure, lances required distance, but not the level Hubert wanted nor was used to.

At some point, Dedue decided to call a break, a moment to allow both of them to cool down from an intense mock battle. It was to give him a chance to breathe, create some space between them now that they didn’t need to be up close. Watching a bead of sweat trail down Hubert’s parted lips as he gasped for much needed gulps of air as he over exerted was far too distracting and Dedue needed this pause. 

They sat on opposite sides of the bench, Dedue pulling at the collar of his tunic for air to slip in and cool his chest. The fabric still wanted to stick to him with the help of his own sweat, but it was peeled off with each wave of air he pushed down his shirt.

Hubert had a canteen with him and was working at the cap to unscrew it. When the cap was off, he brought it up to his lips. They parted around the nozzle, and when he tilted his head back to take a drink, a stray drop started to trail down his chin and along his throat, disappearing into the collar of his own tunic. He must really be thirsty if he didn’t care to wipe it away.

An unhelpful voice that sounded an awful lot like Sylvain told him that he was thirsty too.

Ignoring it, Dedue found his own canteen to take a large drink of, closing his eyes to ignore the feeling of being subtly stared at.

Next training session should be easier -Dedue really hoped it would be. 

Never the case, always out of luck.

Nothing was still said when they found each other outside of their training. Their eyes meeting was far more deliberate now, and Dedue could never tell if he was the one to look first or if it was Hubert. Dedue never asked with his gaze who it was, finding that it didn’t really matter since he could just ask with his voice, but that never happened either.

The only way to ask would be with touch, and even then what they did muddied and question things more instead of answering anything. Now in the passing time from one training session to another, one week to the next, they would migrate closer. It was only small things, a brush of shoulders in one passing, Dedue’s fingers deftly flitting across Hubert’s wrist in the next, and it was getting harder to blame this all as Hubert’s doing when he was actively participating as well.

It made Dedue feel light on his feet, his skin hot wherever he was touched, the weather feeling a little hotter with no breeze to cool him down. One time, Hubert was feeling bold. His knuckles brushed against Dedue’s ass and when Dedue turned in his direction, all Hubert offered was a smug smirk while Dedue was left with an astonished flush. He was talking with Annette when it happened, and her admirable threats to protect him from  _ whatever  _ Hubert did to him were enough to push him into doing something. Whatever this tension was between them, these silent suggestions hinting at, he was going to put his foot down. He was going to be relentless the next training session. 

With every touch shared between the week, Dedue initiating more of his own, the more his thoughts on how relentless he wanted to be wavered from one thing to another. 

Monday again, training again, and Dedue was focusing on the more and the mock battle than he had in the past. He acted like they were both fighting for their lives with their fake weapons instead of Dedue trying to teach Hubert something. The mage was fighting back though, or at least trying to the best he could.

Yet still Dedue pushed forward, showing he was in control of the battle. Even with Hubert’s low collar hanging off his body, his gaze intense and fierce, and his wiry body shaking with exertion with each needed breath inhaled proving to be a distraction, Dedue was in charge. Control of the battle, control of his emotions, control of the weapon in his hand.

Hubert swung his lance up in a sweeping arch, body flexing, protruding ribs poking out of his tunic, both eyes showing as his sweat slicked hair moved out of the way, and Dedue lost control. The look was the same he sent his way the day he touched his ass. Keen and taunting. Hubert knew exactly what he was doing with his mannerisms.

It was almost a case of deja vu from the first time: Their weapons fell to the ground, but Dedue couldn’t say if it was out of their own volition or someone knocked them free. Dedue stepped forward first, ensnaring Hubert’s wrists in his large hands. He kicked a foot out, tripping Hubert and forcing him to the floor. Hubert didn’t seem to mind the rough treatment, as something flashed in his eyes and Dedue knew exactly what that was.

He didn’t get to see the look for long, since as soon as Hubert had his back on the floor, hands pinned above his head, legs astride one of Dedue’s thighs, because they were both leaning forward. Who initiated the kiss first didn’t matter, not when their mouths were already parted and Dedue dragged his tongue against Hubert’s.

Heavy breaths drowned out any noise of teeth clicking together since the kiss lacked any finesse, both caring about their own pleasure instead of being attentive to their partner. Hubert’s hands stayed plaintive and trapped under Dedue’s own until Dedue pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth, making Hubert’s back arch and his body squirm. The noise he made, the stuttering intake of breath, almost pushed Dedue passed reason.

He accidentally released one of Hubert’s hands, and with that new found freedom he started tugging at Dedue’s tunic. He wasn’t successful, as Dedue finally realized what they were doing and where they were (and in front of the uncomfortable guards no less.) He brought a hand down to grip Hubert again, stopping him. “We shouldn’t do this.” His voice sounded vacant to his own ears, but he would remain assertive.

For only a few moments, it looked like Hubert recognized this too and would agree with it, but his slightly parted lips quickly pulled into a sly grin. Just like the looks and the touches, this must all be a game to him. He let the hand pulling at Dedue’s tunic fall to the floor, but he brought his knee between Dedue’s thighs forward, pressing it against him. Dedue jumped at the touch, hissing in a breath.

Hubert hummed before speaking. “Very well. I am not sure you could give me what I desire anyway.”

It has to be a spell, since once again, as always, Hubert sparked challenge and defiance within him.

One hand reached forward, wrapping just barely too tight around Hubert’s throat. He could feel his muscles strain for breath under his palm, but Hubert did not try to push him off. Dedue leaned forward, leaning in so close their noses touched as he stared into Hubert’s wild green eyes. “If you think your Lady Edelgard can handle a night without her right hand rat, I’ll let you pick a size. If you’re on time.

The blush that crossed Hubert’s face was very rewarding.

Dedue squeezed his hand around Hubert’s throat, tightening it just enough to cut off his breathing for only a second before letting go. He stood up after that, not bothering to help Hubert stand nor put up the weapons. “Be at my dorm in fifteen minutes.”

With his command stated, Dedue left. He did spare the guards an apologetic look for what they unwillingly witnessed, but other than that he left without another word, shoulders square and tense as he stalked his way to his room. He did not hear any footsteps behind him.

Once he made it into his room, Dedue wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He knew what to do, what to prepare for and all that, but why he was doing this was still a mystery. He really did just invite Hubert back to his room for sex, the realization came full force, and Hubert seemed very interested in the offer. It was all surprising, really.

He wondered if he would actually come, or if the realization would hit him too hard and he would high tail it away from Dedue’s general direction, but something deep within Dedue told him that that wouldn’t be the case. He did give the said amount of time for a reason though. It only took a handful of minutes to casually walk from the training grounds to his room, giving them both an ample amount of time to wonder if they really should do this. As easy as it was for Hubert to walk away, it was just as easy for Dedue to lock his door and not respond to any knocks. 

But he didn’t do that as he stood in the middle of his room almost dumbly, glancing between a certain drawer and his door, wondering which one to go for first and what he wanted to do. Maybe he should’ve thought about it a little more before going to his drawer.

If only Dimitri knew of the secrets he had, he would be chided and scolded more than he does Sylvain. Dedue wouldn’t go so far as to call himself a  _ manwhore  _ as Sylvain does, but that may be because he was more secluded and subdued in picking his partners -kept them few and far between to not raise too much suspicion of what he did in private. Sylvain wore his rumors with a sort of twisted, wry, pride, and even though he could make a sick joke out of it, Dedue didn’t want the same life.

He wanted privacy, secrecy, and because of that secluded hush-hush he wanted, it’s been a long time since he had someone in his bed, under him and calling his name. He never thought Hubert would be his partner for the night, but…

Dedue found it best to not continue that train of thought, finding it too distracting with what he was supposed to be doing right now. He decided to go through with this, and the fire and tension they had before they parted made Dedue not want to underperform just because he was overthinking. His bed was made from when he first got out of it this morning, so that was covered. Next came the lube that was placed on the bedside table, a towel that laid down guessing where Hubert’s hips would be following, but he paused on the last thing. He did say he would allow Hubert to pick a size if he was on time.

The knock came quicker than he expected, just two short raps that barely had a breath between them. Dedue pulled away from the drawer to head over, making sure his hands weren’t shaking as he took a hold of the knob to open the door. If it was Hubert, he had a role to fill in… whatever this was going to be.

Green eyes looked up at Dedue, piercing and hot from where his visitor stood outside the door. It was Hubert, and he was on time. Good, Dedue thought. “Punctual as ever.” Dedue hummed, tilting his head slightly to stare down his nose at him.

One of the corner’s of Hubert’s mouth twitched. “Your offer was too tempting.”

His tone left nothing to go off of, level and monotone, but the shift in his weight told Dedue he was looking forward to it. Dedue did wonder how this meeting would go, if they would be able to jump back into that hostile, horny mood, or if they would slow things down a bit, but Dedue decided to go with the former and interpret those words a way to make it follow suit. 

Everything was formal, but he never imagined having a casual fling with Hubert, so he supposed he didn’t know what he expected. Dedue nodded once before heading over to a drawer, opening it up and waving Hubert over. There was no hesitation as he made his way over, but once he saw what was inside, his eyes widened.

Inside the drawer were multiple silicon cocks, ranging in size, shape, girth, anything and everything Hubert could think of. He was impressed, maybe a little intimidated, he never imagined Dedue to have this side of him. A small glance over shared this feeling, and all he got from Dedue was a faint grin. He knew exactly what Hubert was thinking -many people thought the same thing, but now was not the time to think of those past flings. With arms crossed over his chest, Dedue leaned on the dress and nodded down towards it. Hubert was on time, he was allowed to pick his reward.

Hubert’s hands hesitated a minute, mostly because he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch himself. He did suppose one was going to go in his ass anyway, but instead of touching any, he simply pointed down at the largest once he saw. “That one.”

Dedue eyed him for a moment, making sure he was pointing down at the one he was thinking of. “Are you sure?” It was the biggest one he owned. It was a lot to take.

Hubert simply wrinkled his nose, almost offended by the hesitation. “Yes, I am sure,” he spat, turning his weak glare towards Dedue, “unless you have something more satisfying?”

Huffing a laugh, Dedue stepped closer to the open drawer. Already he was forming a guess about what sort of partner Hubert would be. “I’ll make arrangements for next time then.”

An awkward lull filled the room, both realizing what was said and suggested, They haven’t even done anything yet, and Dedue already invited him back for a second round without even realizing it. Dedue resisted the urge to cough into his hand, instead filling his palms by grabbing what was all needed from the drawer.

Finally, Hubert found something to break the silence with. “You’ll have to impress me first before I think about coming back.”

It was challenging, it was something Dedue could work with. “Alright.” Dedue hummed, heading over to his bedside table to set everything down. With one hand free, he waves towards the bed for Hubert to get settled on. The mage found a spot to sit down on on the edge, and Dedue spoke up again. “What are you comfortable with?” 

Hubert tilted his head slightly in thought, hands coming up to the collar of his jacket to start undoing the buttons. “Do not leave any marks,” the list started, the uniform jacket bunching at his elbows where he removed it from his shoulders, “and show that I am not wasting my time coming here.” 

That was an easy enough list to work with, Dedue noted with a small noncommittal noise as he shrugged off his own jacket, kicking off his boots and pushing them somewhere out of the way of the bed. Hubert followed suit with his own boots, and with one of Dedue’s hands on his shoulder, he was pushed back to lay on the mattress for whatever they had in the training area to start again. 

Dedue started with a kiss under Hubert’s jaw, taking advantage of what new skin was shown to him. The tension from before was not there, things coming a bit slower now as kisses turned into nips, more skin being slowly exposed as Dedue was allowed to start unbuttoning the white dress shirt. Dedue didn’t mind this change of tone for the foreplay, and the way Hubert’s hands wandered across his back, pulling at his own shirt that was starting to fall off his shoulders, it seemed he felt the same way too. He still had a plan in mind though, and that heat and tension that came from the training room would come back if Dedue had his way with things, but for now, he waited.

Shirts were peeled away, and Dedue couldn’t help himself as he glanced down to where he saw bandages wrapped around Hubert those many weeks ago. There were no longer any signs of bruising, which was good, but being able to see Hubert’s ribs to this degree made him wonder if he should treat him a little more gently than he originally planned. His lips trailed down each bump his rib, kissing or nipping the space between, but he only got partially halfway down the left side when Hubert started pushing at his shoulders.

“I did not come here for a sweet, slow, session of  _ love making.” _ The absolutely disgusting way Hubert said “love making” told Dedue a lot, but instead of questioning Hubert on his thoughts of love and relationships (since it would accidentally hint at feelings that Dedue did not have) he decided to take the words at face value. He guessed wrong earlier in thinking Hubert wanted a slow build up to get back in the mood that the walk over here lessened; he wanted back into the rough of things.

“Fine,” Dedue started as he pushed to sit back on his knees, hands going down for his fingers to start working open the ties on Hubert pants, “but let me know if it gets to be too much. I don't think more tarts would mend me accidentally breaking you. Did you try one, by the way?” They were originally for him, but he still wouldn't be surprised if they were given away or even tossed. 

He wasn't stopped as he managed to strip Hubert naked, but the glare he gave Dedue was hard and fiery. “Maybe that's what I want.” Hubert’s tone was cold and calculated, the fate of the strawberry tarts not discussed.

Dedue supposed that it didn’t really matter, not when he had something else to bite at. “If you insist.”

If that’s what he wants, then that’s what he’s going to get. With Hubert stripped and nude, he didn’t bother undressing to follow suit just yet as he placed his hands on Hubert’s hips, moving his body for his stomach to press against the bed before pulling him up onto his hands and knees. His hands left him after that, one going to the bed for support as he leaned over to his bedside table to grab the lube. The vial was opened as Dedue settled behind Hubert once more, pouring some of the slick substance onto his palm. “I suppose you do not want me to constantly ask if you’re alright then, yes?”

Hubert shifted to look back at him, hair hanging in front of his face and blocking his vision. “That won’t be necessary. I know what I can handle, now get on with it.”

Impatient and knew what he wanted, that was the type of partner he was getting out of Hubert. It shouldn’t be surprising, since that’s how he was in training minus his willingness to learn. The only difference was that here, Hubert was an expert as well; if anything he was the one teaching Dedue what all he wanted out of this. 

With his fingers properly coated, he leaned over Hubert, nipping at the back of his neck. His hands started to move, one holding onto Hubert’s chest while he moved the other to his ass. One lubed up finger pressed against his hole, not pushing in just yet as Dedue found more interest spreading the lube over his rim. The hand on his chest moved down, keeping a steady pressure as he moved over his ribs and stomach, finally wrapping around his hardening cock.

He wasn’t fully erect yet -would be if he allowed Dedue to continue the foreplay, but he wasn’t going to argue. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking him slowly as his finger still pushed around the lube. Hubert let out a faint sigh, his chin tilted down and his hair covering his face to not give Dedue the chance to read his expression, He heard no complaints though, and continued on with what he was doing.

Hubert’s cock twitched in his hand as he became more aroused, and finally, Dedue slowly pushed his first finger inside. He moved steadily, getting Hubert used to the thick digit that moved in and out. Now, he was getting to hear Hubert’s voice, his sighs having more air, a soft moan slipping in between once Dedue was able to work his one finger in fully before pulling out again. His cock was heavy in his hand before Dedue could add a second finger.

“Don’t take so long.” Hubert grunted at one point, and all he got out of Dedue was a small hum before he complied. His second finger pushed in with his first, still being gentle, but not dragging anything out as requested. He worked his fingers inside Hubert, letting go of his erection to focus on other parts of his body. Dedue loved to play with his partner’s chests, and it was something he wasn’t able to properly do before Hubert batted him away to get on with the fucking. Now though, with each twist and curl of his fingers, he made sure to give one of his nipples the same treatment. He rolled it under his thumb, and as he bit at the back of his neck once more, he brought his index finger into the picture to pinch.

The moan he received was very rewarding, but Dedue’s grin was hidden where he kept his face close against Hubert. He had to hug Hubert close to his body to reach his other nipple, lathering it with the same treatment as he pressed a third finger inside of him. He would love to put his mouth on one, but what position he had in mind would keep Hubert’s back to him. He could live with it, there might be that next time after all.

Instead of focusing on if he wanted that next time or not, Dedue focused on what he was doing now. His three fingers flexed and stretched Hubert to fit the cock he was so determined to take. Dedue looked over at it briefly, but the look didn’t last long as he went back to watching Hubert by listening to him. He was a bit more vocal now, albeit still quiet. He wondered if he would get louder when he had a cock in him instead of just fingers, but he didn’t stop fucking him open just yet. He would let Hubert be the judge for when he was ready.

A rhythm was formed, and Hubert was effectively pushing back on the fingers at the right moment for them to reach as deep as Dedue could. Constant, soft moans left his parted lips, almost lost in the pleasure he enjoyed so much, but he too spared a glance over at the fake cock and knew that he would always be a greedy man that wanted more. He shifted his shoulders, lifting his head to not be so slumped over, even though his back was still arched. “That’s enough of that.”

Dedue removed his fingers, wiping them against the towel before he stood up. His pants were finally removed from his body, creating more of a mess on the floor that neither cared all that much about at the moment. He could feel eyes on him as he prepared himself, and with a small glance over he could tell the lust filled gaze was that of interest and only slight impatiences. Dedue would not keep him waiting for long though, and soon he was adorned with the cock of Hubert’s choice: Deep almond in color with a thick head and even thicker middle. The girth was intimidating, the length daunting, but Dedue did not miss the way Hubert dragged his tongue across his bottom lip as he didn’t look at anything else but Dedue’s dick.

He made it back to the bed, back into position right behind Hubert. His legs were pushed a little wider, hips swaying slightly as he looked back at Dedue, waiting for his next move. One hand back on Hubert’s hip, thumb pulling at his ass cheek to expose his hole, he used his other hand to help guide his cock inside. He still took his time as he watched Hubert’s hole gape to take in the girth, listening intently to the way his breathing picked up in speed. He stopped a few times, letting the man get used to the wide penetration. The breaks didn’t last long though, as once Hubert had adjusted to the size he would grunt faintly and push his hips back to try and take in more.

It took some time, but finally Dedue was fully seated inside Hubert, and the scrawny mage let out a low groan. His shoulders were slumped again, and Dedue could tell he was losing the strength in his arms to keep his chest up, but Dedue simply rubbed at the small of his back and waited for the signal to start moving. Here, he would be kind, gentle, needed to be as it was a lot to get used to.

The wait didn’t last long, as with another grunt, Hubert pushed back onto his cock with a weak thrust. “Get on with it.”

Without warning, Dedue reached out, finding Hubert’s wrists to take in hand. Hubert’s face fell against the pillow, but before he could voice any protests, Dedue pulled his hips back, and as he thrusted forward he pulled Hubert back onto his cock. Any sort of protest was replaced with a drawn out moan, and with that as motivation, Dedue planned to give Hubert exactly what he wanted. He didn’t want  _ love making,  _ he wanted complete, feral fucking. 

Dedue kept his hips moving, still holding onto Hubert’s arms as he picked up the pace of his hips, making sure his thrusts were deep and hard as he continued to pull Hubert back onto him in tandem. He kept quiet, normally was in sex, but that gave him the chance to listen to his partner more. Hubert was barely able to keep his mouth shut from where he gasped and drooled against the pillow, but Dedue didn’t do anything to stop it. He encouraged it by continuing to fuck into him, and Hubert always pushed back against him.

As one point, Dedue ended up letting go of one of his wrists. He reached forward, gripping the back of Hubert’s neck to hold his face against the pillow. His hand perfectly covered a mark he unintentionally left earlier, but what Hubert didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Dedue was too busy seeking his own pleasure to care about bringing up something so small and irrelevant.

Hubert was panting hard against the pillow, breathing labored from the sex and hardly having the room to breath. His skin felt clammy under Dedue’s palms, but he refused to release his hold on Hubert’s wrist or the scruff of his neck. He didn’t allow Hubert to come up for a proper breath, but from the way his body shook as he pushed back on Dedue’s cock with what strength he had left, he could tell Hubert didn’t care all that much for air. Hubert’s lips were permanently parted, letting out muffled cries that he was not too embarrassed to hide.

He wasn’t much better, jaw slackened as he sucked in heated breaths, brows knitted tight together as he focused on making sure Hubert came from his ass alone; it’s been a while since he’s touched Hubert’s cock, and it hung between Hubert’s legs fat and leaking onto the towel. He was close himself, but the challenge Hubert presented him was never forgotten, and he was determined to make sure Hubert came first. By the way Hubert’s voice picked up, sounding more strained from where he forced it out of his throat as he fucked deeply and exactly where Hubert wanted, Dedue could tell that that would come soon. Hubert bucked against him, body squirming and writhing from where Dedue had him pinned down. 

No noise left Hubert’s throat when he did cum, voice raw and chafing, body stiff as he came hard onto the towel below him. When he did find his voice, it was muted whimpers he could barely force out with each push of Dedue’s thrusts. He was close behind, and with a few more thrusts he leaned his full weight onto Hubert’s back, releasing his hold on his neck to push his nose against. His groan was long and deep, and it took a lot of will to still his hips as much as he wished to keep moving through his own orgasm.

With a long drawn out breath, Dedue moved his hands to hold Hubert’s hips, keeping them steady as he pulled his cock out. His hole still gaped and fluttered around nothing, and unable to help himself, Dedue placed his thumb against the edge as if such an action would calm him. Hubert only swayed into the touch before Dedue pulled his hand away.

Dedue took on the job of cleaning up since it seems like Hubert hardly has the strength to move. It’s a wonder how he’s even able to keep his knees under him and not fallen to lay down completely, thighs shaking as his hips remained in the air. He has brought his hands closer to his face instead of having them limply lay by his sides, but other than that he hardly moved. Dedue felt lethargic himself as he pushed himself off the bed, but at least he was able to function in his climatic haze.

His knees did feel weak as he adjusted himself, swaying slightly as he blindly reached down to undo the latches and remove the strap. His lips were pushed tight into a thin line as he pulled it off, eyes opening from where he didn’t realize he'd closed them. Looking down he realized he’d made as much of a mess of himself as Hubert did; this wasn’t made known.

Off the bed now, Dedue still felt light and airy, but he moved around the room with ease as he cleaned up. When he removed the towel that was under Hubert’s still hovering hips, he placed a hand on the small of his back. A shaking breath left Hubert at the touch followed by a low hum as he cleaned off excess lube from his puffy hole, and with guidance he was rolled over to his side, closer to the wall and still seeming like he barely had the strength to move his own body. In some way, Dedue took pride in the way he rendered Hubert. 

With everything taken care of, Dedue found he was feeling that same lack of strength and he needed to lay down. A gentle push to Hubert’s shoulder got him moving a bit more, just enough to make room for Dedue to enjoy the bed as well.

It did not take them long to realize these beds for commoners were not meant for two people, much less one of them being as big as Dedue. One of Hubert’s shoulders was pushed against the wall, the other touching Dedue while Dedue laid far closer to the edge than he was used to. He had one leg off and his foot on the floor as weak support to help him just in case a simple shift of weight had him rolling off the side. 

They tried to lay in comfortable silence, or at least Dedue suspected it was a mutual thing since Hubert hasn’t spoken up either, but the faint shift in the mage’s shoulders became more and more frequent as time went on. Dedue tried to give him the space, he really did, but he didn’t have that much to give in the first place.

Hubert finally reached his limit. “This bed is hardly big enough.”

Dedue merely hummed. “That it is.” And there was an easy fix, one he could probably just do without a problem, but there would probably be questions and backlash. They could turn on their sides, maybe huddle close, but neither made an attempt at any sort of cuddling. Hubert hardly seemed like the type who liked to cuddle, but then again Dedue never pegged him as the type who begged for fat cock -joke intended. Dedue stayed in place. “You can go; have enough space in your own bed.”

Hubert glanced over at him at that, judging his expression with his tone. Dedue offered nothing when he spoke, voice leveled. He could take it as he was offended he didn’t have enough space or as a subtle way to kick him out, it made no difference to Dedue. He did wonder which way Hubert would take it though, as that offer to do this again from earlier still hung above their heads -pointedly not being addressed by either man as they waited for the other to say something first. 

A shift in the bed, and Dedue had to fix his stance on the floor to not roll off since Hubert was moving. He sat up, Dedue still looking at him from where he laid down. “I’ll take my leave.”

With a nod, Dedue moved then, getting out of the way for Hubert to slide his way to the edge of the bed and stand. Even with the break to recompose themselves, Hubert still moved as if he was freshly fucked, hobbling around the room as he gathered up where his discarded clothes were thrown. Dedue didn’t bother getting up to help, instead moving to enjoy his bed all to himself, perfectly sized for just him, and watched Hubert stagger about as he redressed.

He held those slim hips in his hands not that long again, had his hands wrapped completely around his wrists as he pulled him back on his cock. It was so easy to hold onto the back of his neck as he pushed his face into the pillow, and he remembered as his gaze trailed down his spine to watch himself fuck him, he was able to count his vertebrate since they were far too visible for his liking.

Hubert was currently buttoning up his undershirt with listless fingers when Dedue spoke up. “You know, another way to bulk up would be to eat more. You hardly have anything to put muscle mass on.”

With his head turned, Hubert glared at him from over his shoulder. “I eat just fine.” His tone was curt, the same as when they are snapping quips at each other before training.

Dedue hummed as he dragged his tongue across his bottom lip, contemplating his words. There was the question of what now, how to progress with their training session after this if they even would train again in the first place. There was also that offer in the air, and Dedue was ready to address it to get it over with. “Is that so?” He questioned before shaking his head. “It would make training easier on you.

Hubert just huffed as he turned back around, finishing up with the buttons before he found his uniform jacket to shrug over his shoulders. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

It wasn’t a complete denial that this wouldn’t happen again, leaving Dedue to really jump in headfirst. “Be free next week, same day, same time; two if you want me to get you a size more… fitting to your preference.”

Once more Hubert looked back to see Dedue’s smug smirk, a blush lightly dusting across his pale cheeks. He finished dressing, saying nothing as he started for the door. Dedue wasn’t sure what the reason was for this feeling of discouragement. He decided to amount it to not getting a reaction out of him.

Hubert had his hand on the doorknob, but he turned back towards Dedue before leaving. “Do not disappoint me.” 

He left after that, and Dedue couldn’t help huff a small laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> My partners' art below!  
> [Jojo's art!](https://twitter.com/j02ukes/status/1302421115080445953)  
> [Hobo's art!](https://twitter.com/hobovampire/status/1302417928630013952)
> 
> You can find more of my fics and shit i retweet @NomadDash


End file.
